There are a variety of culinary presses in the market. While they are generally effective to some extent for processing or pressing foodstuff, e.g. garlics, such different presses tend to focus on addressing different issues. For example, some presses aim at allowing a user be able to use a lesser amount of force in a food pressing task, while some presses tend to achieve a more effective foodstuff crushing effect.
One problem with many conventional culinary presses in the market is that after pressing the pressed foodstuff either remains in a foodstuff receptacle and/or adhered to an outer surface of the receptacle. When this arises, a user would need to use a separately tool, e.g. a knife or spoon, to remove the pressed and adhered foodstuff away. In a commercial kitchen, a cook may be too busy to salvage the adhered the pressed and adhered foodstuff, causing wastage. This is undesirable.
There have been proposals to include a built-in scraper to a culinary press so that after a pressing exercise a user can then use the built-in scraper to remove the pressed and adhered foodstuff. However, this is still undesirable especially in a fast-paced commercial kitchen. This is because speed and convenience of foodstuff preparation is of paramount concern in such a commercial kitchen. The requirement of having to firstly press foodstuff and then secondly to remove the foodstuff with such a built-in scraper can considerably hinder the speed of preparing foodstuff thus time taken of serving meals to restaurant customers.
The present invention seeks to address the above issues, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.